LOS VIAJES DE ZEN: el extremo oscuro
by apoloni18
Summary: la historia de un viajero, que por cosas del destino se topara con un hibrido y su grupo.......leanlo por fa


Nota: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen etc

**LOS VIAJES DE ZEN: EL EXTREMO OSCURO**

**CAPITULO I..- Marin  
**  
……..Acababa de haber dormido, las pesadillas volvian apresarlo cada ves que el dia terminaba y el sol desaparecia, no recordaba desde cuando se habia quedado solo y era mejor asi, ser un solitario viajero le habia dado una forma de ocultar sus debilidades y ganar experiencia….

se levanto algo fatigado, como siempre el sueño mas que darle un descanso a su cuerpo era una forma de recordar el pasado, fue caminando con pasos lentos hacia un pequeño lago, y se lavo la cara y al mismo recogio un poco para si, se miro en el reflejo y vio como las ondas distorsionaban su propia imagen, algo raro, pensó, jamas antes habia mirado ese pequeño detalle, le causaba confusion por alguna razon y al mismo tiempo se sentia como si realmente su espiritu se inquietaba.

habia caminado ya varios dias, estaba agotado puesto que lidiar solo en el bosque no era nada facil, diviso a lo lejos una pequeña aldea, no se alegro, pero se sentia aliviado, estaria algun tiempo en ella para recuperar fuerzas y salir otra ves en busca de eso…..

los pobladores no estaban acostumbrados a ver extranjeros en su aldea y mucho menos a alguien que portaba un arma, todos miraban con sus ojos llenos de temor como daba sus pasos lentos y su mirada fria como si quisiera asesinar…todos observaron como el hombre se acurrucaba atrás de un pequeño puesto de comida y se quedaba alli inmóvil pero con su arma colocado entre las piernas y agarrando su empuñadura como si esperara una amenaza…..

-hola! no eres de acá verdad?.- dice una niña con una sonrisa

el joven levanta su cabeza para observar a la pequeña niña que preguntaba con ingenuidad, no era un tipo muy social, habia aprendido a no responder y odiaba esa alegria que extrañamente transmitia esa niña

-porque no me respondes?.- se acerca mas

-das un paso mas y mueres.-lo dice mientras miraba de una manera fria a la niña, quien al escuchar esa palabras agacho la cabeza y no se movia del lugar, zen miro como ella apretaba sus puños y empezaba a caer lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- yo…siento haberte incomodado, solo queria hacer amigos.- se hecho a correr

que situación mas extraña, penso para si, no queria pensar mas y cerro sus ojos y empezo a caer en el sueño, era raro, pues no muy a menudo le ganaba el cansancio pero se rindio, paso dos horas para que volviera a abrir sus ojos, esta ves las pesadillas no lo encontraron , miro a su alrededor, ahí estaba otra ves la niña de hace un rato, estaba siendo acosada por unos sujetos.

-ya les dije que yo no fui.-dijo entre sollozos la niña  
- sabemos que fuiste tu!!.- dijo uno de los hombres en tono amargo  
- si tu fuiste, como tus padres murieron, la unica manera que tienes de vivir es robando.- dijo el otro mientras agarraba un enorme palo  
- pero ya dije que yo no fui- volvio a hablar la niña de manera desafiante  
- estupida niña no nos hables en ese tono.- le dio una bofetada en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo  
ya era hora de levantarse, tenia que seguir su camino, de cómo llegar a la ciudad de la luna, se puso de pie y empezo a caminar hacia una pequeña tienda que parecia vender comida, de un momento a otro vio a la niña correr hacia él, y ponerse a su detrás mientras se aferraba a sus pies, zen se detuvo, la pequeña tenia miedo podia sentirlo

-por favor no dejes que me hagan daño.- mientras arrugaba mas fuerte su ropa y se aferraba a él

no entendia porque la niña hacia eso, si dijo que la mataria, no tenia sentido, acaso era que ella no le tenia miedo, miraba a la niña algo sorprendido hasta que fue interrupido por los dos sujetos

- hey muchacho tu andas con esa niña.- dijo en tono enfadoso  
- yo solo vengo de paso, no conosco a esta niña.- dijo muy frio  
-entonces parece que no hay ningun problema.- se acerca para jalar a la niña  
- no te acerques mas, al menos que desees morir.- dijo murmurando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara el sujeto  
-solo queremos a la niña.- dijo mientras se ponia dispuesto a atacar  
-entonces los dos moriran.- y miro a los sujetos de una manera tan penetrante que se quedaron petrificados

los sujetos estaban muertos de miedo, pues el extranjero emanaba un aura de muerte muy fuerte que hasta podia cortar el aire, los dos se escaparon muertos de susto.

zen volvio a mirar a la niña que no la habia dejado de sostener, era raro, pues pensaba que ella tambien escaparia, la niña se dio cuenta que el joven era observada y se solto de su ropa rapidamente.

- eto….yo…gomen .- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza  
- lo que sea.- murmuro zen mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña tienda

zen entro a la pequeña tienda y compro algo de pan para él, el dueño estaba muy asustado pues aun se sentia el aura asesina del chico y no queria hacerlo enfadar que hasta incluso le dio por demas. decidio que ya era hora de salir de la aldea, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta y otra ves aparecio la niña.

-eto…yo solo queria darte las gracias .- dijo con una sonrisa

zen no dijo nada y paso por delante de la niña

-ehm…yo se como puedes llegar a la ciudad de la luna.- grito la niña

él se detuvo muy sorprendido, esa niña, pero como supo, era imposible, acaso era capaz de leer la mente, tal ves eso era, era especial no habia duda de ello, se empezo a poner un tanto confuso pero trato de mantener la calma y siguió caminando. Pero la niña le seguia sus pasos ya se podia ver muy borrosa la aldea, no era su estilo hablar primero pero era necesario.

-porque me sigues.- dijo en tono frio  
-porque yo tambien voy para alla, es decir quiero ir ahí porque mis abuelos estan ahí.- dijo un tanto triste.- y nadie me quiere en la aldea, piensan que soy demasiado rara.- agacho la cabeza  
- eso a mi no me importa.- murmuro  
- pues dejame acompañarte y te enseñare el camino  
-haz lo que quieras, pero no te me acerques mas.- murmuro

-que bien.- se puso muy contenta.- por cierto mi nombre es 


End file.
